


Twilight

by X59



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X59/pseuds/X59
Summary: A poem dedicated to the Dark Templar.
Kudos: 1





	Twilight

By the grace of the moon.

I feel the warmth of the stars.

The comfort of the night.

The shadows are my home.

The moon shines bright.

It and the stars are the only light I see.

For they guide my path.

I feel the comfort of the night.

I hear the songs of the night.

I am protected in darkness.

For the shadows are my home.

_I bask in Twilight._


End file.
